MMManiacs, CREEPS, and Smoothies
by Samurai Crunchbird
Summary: Unrelated to 'StR' or 'ch.RON.icles'...In this tale, a song from the past stirs up warm memories of the day Dr. Anne Kelly first met her favorite rock group...along with a man named James Possible. ...Complete...


**_My standard Kim Possible disclaimer:_**

I know Disney owns "Kim Possible"...lock, stock, and Rufus.

If they want to sue me, they have to get behind all my other creditors.

Since I am in south Florida, the line has formed to the right

…and goes all the way to Sacramento!

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Opening notes:**_

**1)** Well, folks…this was originally going to be an entry in Mace's 'Self-insertion' contest. Given the current political state of the 'Kimmunity', I decided to withdraw from the contest and just post the story as it is. Maybe a sequel will be written. Maybe not. A fuller explanation will be given in the ending notes.

**2)** Even though this was supposed to have been for a 'Self-Insertion' competition, I really am not old enough to have done all the things I wrote here. Since my role does not really discuss age, I figured a little 'time jump' was not against the rules of normal fiction.

For now, let's just sit back and…

**Enjoy the show!**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

'_**MMManiacs, CREEPS, and Smoothies'**_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

…_For Wendy Haight, who truly sparked my passion for music…_

_…And red-heads…_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Music…**_

…It could bring hope to an entire planet, as was the case with USA for Africa's _'We Are the World'_…

…It could bring strength to a nation, as was the case with Lee Greenwood's _'God Bless the USA'_…

…It could bring a sense of pride to a city, as was the case with Frank Sinatra's _'New York, New York'_…

…It could bring inspiration to millions of cancer patients worldwide, as was the case with Melissa Etheridge's _'I Run For Life'_…

…It could also bring warm and wonderful memories to a loving and devoted wife named Dr. Anne Possible.

One morning, while driving to King Food for some groceries, a familiar song on the radio took her mind back to an enchanted moment in her life—the night she met her husband, James…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

…Dr. Anne Kelly was invited to the 1986 '_**C**_onsortium of _**R**_esearchers, _**E**_ngineers, _**E**_ducators, _**P**_hysicians, and _**S**_cholars' convention to discuss her research on brain-wave stimulation at the University of Upperton Medical Center. Despite her warm welcome at the registration desk, she felt out of place among all the other intellectuals attending the pre-convention 'mixer' at the Middleton Motor Lodge. In fact, the whole thing…well…gave her the CREEPS!

'_At least'_, Anne remarked in thought, _'the band sounds as great as their albums.'_

Indeed, the members of the band in question were three brothers named Matthew, Michael, and M. Thad Marster, the trio known worldwide as 'Triple M Unity'. She initially wondered why such an internationally-acclaimed rock phenomenon would end their tour around the globe with this little 'mixer' filled with a bunch of Poindexters like the CREEPS.

She was curious when she discovered a CREEPS name tag on one of the band members. She thumbed through the CREEPS membership guide and found an astonishing revelation. She looked up at the stage and re-checked the guide in a 'double-take' her neck would definitely feel in the morning.

'_Thad Marster?'_ Her mind gasped, _'Conducting research in Harmonal Therapy at the Middleton Institute of Science and Technology?'_

Sure enough, the notes next to his name and photo stated he was 'conducting tests in the field' while on tour with 'Triple M Unity'.

As an avid 'MMManiac', Anne found herself singing the melody of every song 'Triple M Unity' performed, including their chart-topper, _'Get Back To Reality'_. She even joined the crowd who chanted along with Thad, the lead singer, as he sang the transitional, or 'bridge', passage of the tune:

'…_**And I want that love from you.**_

_**You're the best that any man can find;**_

_**But I want your love to be true,**_

_**Not just you playin' with my mind…'**_

'Triple M Unity' was close to the end of their set. Virtually every female in attendance, even those who weren't 'MMManiacs', knew what happened next. During a long guitar solo near the end of the last song of the set, Thad would take a single long-stemmed red rose from a stand behind one of the amplifiers. Once he wrapped it in cloth (to prevent damage caused by thorns), he would present the rose to one lucky woman, while whispering a short personal message in her ear.

There was a slight variation to that nightly ritual for this particular concert. Thad tucked a note in the cloth, held up his copy of the CREEPS membership guide, and called out, "This one goes out to a very special lady. Dr. Anne Kelly, could you come up here please?"

Being a monstrous fan of the group, Anne nearly tackled three other women as she made a beeline for the stage.

She finally reached the raised stage as Thad knelt to give her the rose and whisper, "Be careful when opening the cloth and reading the message. We don't want to hurt such skilled, yet delicate hands…do we?"

He then gave Anne a sweet, genuine smile as he kissed her hand and hit his proper cue for the last lines from the chorus of another recent Top-10 hit, _'(Through This) Twist of Fate'_:

'_**Yes, I thank the Seven Wonders**_

_**Because I found a 'Number Eight'.**_

_**I'm so glad that he found you…**_

…_**Through this twist of fate.**_

_**Through this twist of fate.**_

_**Through this…Twist…of…Fate!'**_

While the rest of the crowd cheered, Anne was clearly puzzled at the turn of the events. First, as was her duty as a 'MMManiac', she _knew_ the third line of the chorus he sang should have been 'I'm so glad that_** I**_ found you', not 'I'm so glad that _**HE**_ found you'. Second, he was never known to slip any written notes beneath the rose's cloth wrapping.

According to an interview she saw on DH1, Thad was adamant about never deviating from the lyrics or the presentation, except by special request. He stated it was his 'way of remaining true to the group's loyal fans who have stuck with them through the lean years'.

Anne's mind deduced, _'That note must have really been important.'_

She carefully unfolded the cloth surrounding the rose, and read the note tucked inside:

'_Anne,_

_The guy serving drinks at the refreshment table said it would mean the world to him if you'd stop by for a moment._

_Just be nice to the guy. He's a friend of mine. He may be one of the CREEPS, but he's __not__ one of those 'creeps'._

_Your friend in music,_

_Thad Marster'_

When Anne got to the refreshment table, she was taken aback by the spectacle before her. A man in a lab coat, its lapel obscuring his CREEPS name tag, seemed to be having a lot of fun with an experiment. He was literally vaporizing different fruits and using some machine to capture their essence in separate holding tanks for each fruit. She noticed the glee he expressed in his work, and nearly turned away when his greeting caught her attention.

"Dr. Kelly…Hi, there!" He beckoned. "Thad told me you were coming. Would you like something to drink?"

She warily looked at the contraption and hesitated with her response. "Thank you, umm…"

The man extended his massive hand and offered, "The name is Possible…James Possible. I guess, in a few days, I'll be _Doctor_ James Possible."

Anne shook his hand and continued, "Thank you…_Dr._ Possible…but I've heard a lot of horror stories about what guys put in a lady's punch glass."

James beamed a grin of acknowledgement. "Of course, Dr. Kelly. And please…do my heart a favor and call me James."

Anne blushed. "Okay…James. I guess it would only be fair for you to call me Anne."

He looked up and mouthed 'Thank you, God.' This made Anne giggle a bit as James waved his hand across a table nearly filled with empty glasses. "I'll tell you what, Anne…pick any two glasses at random."

Anne was hesitant at first, but complied with his request. He pointed to a panel on the machine and asked, "Which flavor do you prefer…Banana, Strawberry, or Blueberry?"

Anne quickly responded, "Strawberry, if you please."

James proceeded to press a button on the panel and tilt a spigot located at the front of the machine. A creamy pink substance ran from the spigot into one of the glasses in his hand. He proceeded to drink the contents in front of Anne, smack his lips, and proclaimed, "You can't have the world's creamiest smoothies without the true fruit essences…"

Anne's eyes brightened at this revelation as James poured the second cup for her. "Smoothies? I LOVE smoothies!"

James poured the second glass while he continued, "…And _I_ can't afford a ton of lawsuits if I serve alcohol and get everybody too drunk to drive home tonight. I mean, these CREEPS have a lot of real _**creeps**_ 'on retainer'!"

Both of them laughed at the pun while James handed Anne her glass. She took the second glass as he poured a refill for himself. One sip caused her to roll her eyes with pleasure.

"James," she purred, "you are so right…This is the best strawberry smoothie I have ever tasted!"

As 'Triple M Unity' began their next set, Anne nodded her head toward the stage and wondered, "Just how do you know Thad? His note said he was a friend of yours?"

James had to chuckle a little bit. "He's been my roommate at MIST for the last three years—whenever he was not on the road, of course. I swear…he's the only show folk I have ever liked. That's probably because he understood my blueprints as we constructed the portable, collapsible, soundproof recording studio they use to make new albums and conduct Thad's research."

Anne's eyes shot wide open at the mention of the device. She remembered reading about it in the latest issue of _'MMManiacs MMMonthly'_. She pointed at James and exclaimed, "YOU designed _'The MMManiac Machine'_?"

When James nodded, Anne remarked, "Gosh, I figured it would have taken a rocket scientist to put _**that**_ thing together."

James smiled and produced a picture of him and Thad during the studio's construction. "Funny you should mention my major in astrophysics. Sure, I still conduct chemical experiments from time to time, like with the smoothie machine here. I even like to dabble in robotic technology now and then. Still, putting that studio together made me find my true calling in engine design and propulsion. I've already survived my thesis. It's only a matter of going to Graduation on Friday and making it official."

Anne was flabbergasted. "You mean…you really _are_ a rocket scientist?"

James flashed another grin. "You bet you boosters! My first satellite at the Middleton Space Center is due to launch next month."

James waved his hand across the crowd and remarked, "If it wasn't for you and Thad, do you think I'd be hanging out here so close to the launch date?"

Anne mulled over his question as he served a blueberry smoothie to another CREEP. She finished her glass, held it toward James, and requested, "Could I please get a refill of this wonderful smoothie?"

After James refilled the glass, Anne's watch began to beep. "Oh, fusion!" She grumbled. "I have to make rounds in an hour. I'll be so glad when my residency is finished next week."

James clearly looked dejected as Anne took two steps away from the table. She rushed back, took one of his hands in both of hers, and asked, "I know I may seem forward in asking this; but could I watch that launch with you next month?"

It was James who was flabbergasted now. "A-A-Absolutely. I'd _love_ it if you were there!" He quickly pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Anne. Upon closer inspection, it was specially marked with the words 'MSC All-Access' and embossed with the launch date.

She quickly tucked the pass into her handbag and said, "I've got an idea. How about we go somewhere on Saturday and celebrate your doctoral success and my freedom from residency. Does that sound like fun to you?"

James did not have to be asked twice. He quickly pulled a blank slip of paper from another pocket in the lab coat. He then scribbled some information on the slip, gave it to her, and explained, "That's my number at the dorm, my pager number, and my department's extension at the Space Center."

Anne looked over the information and playfully offered, "So…Does that mean I should call you this week so we can discuss when and where we will meet for our…celebration?"

James wore a smile of utter sincerity and devotion as looked into her deep blue eyes and uttered the four-word phrase that remained forever etched in her heart…

"_**Please-and-thank-you!"**_

Anne looked at her watch again and gasped, "I really have to get going now. I'll call you later."

She gave James a quick kiss on the cheek before she ran out of the room. James stood in blissful silence until his colleague, Dr. Ramesh, sat him in a chair and took over the smoothie machine.

The grin was still frozen on his face as 'Triple M Unity' reached the end of their performance. After receiving one final round of applause from the appreciative crowd, Thad jumped off the stage and ran over to his friend. He lightly slapped James in an attempt to get his attention.

"Jimmy!" He pleaded. "Jimmy! Are you okay?"

James was still in a daze as his extremely off-key voice warbled, "I'm so glad that I found you…Through this twist of fate!"

Thad quickly shook James back to reality and barked, "Hey, snap out of it!"

James shook his head a few more times to knock out the last of the cobwebs. "Whoa, Thad. You can stop now. I'm alright."

Thad complied with his friend's request. "Dude, how about you do me and everybody else in the world a favor? If I stay away from the Space Center, you stay away from the microphone, okay?"

James began to laugh at the realization of his awful musical performance. "You've got yourself a deal."

Thad and James shook hands on the agreement as Thad observed, "So…Jimmy…I take it things went well, huh?"

James pumped his fist in the air and triumphantly shouted, "T-man, Rockets are GO!"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_**CREATIVE CREDIT**_

'_**(Through This) Twist of Fate**__**'**_

Words and Music by Matthew Shrader

©1985 by Triple M Unity Press

Used with permission.

'_**Get Back To Reality**__**'**_

Words and Music by Matthew Shrader

©1986 by Triple M Unity Press

Used with permission.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Author's ending notes:**_

Well, folks, this is it—the last story I release before taking what some would call a well-deserved break. Others may refer to it as 'Good riddance to bad rubbish'.

_I may come back in a few weeks, a few months, or a few lifetimes. I don't know just yet._

Let me emphasize this to my loyal readers (**_both_** of you)...It is **_NOT_** you! I have four (maybe five) different works left unfinished for the last three weeks, without any hope of resolution any time soon. One of them is a sequel to this tale.

_**This is NOT who I am...This is NOT how I work!**_

Usually, I have an entire story outlined and/or typed in the span of less than three days. The longest I took in outlining a tale was '_So the Reality: Amazing Race_'. It took me five whole days to outline that one!

If I come back, it will be with these unfinished tales, probably the sequel I mentioned first.

After that, anything is...well...Possible.

If I do not return with a different tale by the end of October, 2008, I will release my final tale. It is one I wrote nearly a year ago for such an occasion.

Once more, _**Review me, e-mail me if you wanna reach me! When you want to 'PM' me, it's ok!**_

Your friend in writing, taking one more bow...for now,

The Samurai Crunchbird®


End file.
